nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Plague
It's been two weeks since the initial outbreak. Uncle Sam originally said it was a virus, and that it would pass in a few days. It didn't. The Government soon started sending in CDC and Military, hoping to save the remaining "uninfected". They should have just called us survivors. I raided the gun store just a mile away from my house. I took a pistol and a shotgun. I drove home to find my family infected. I shot them. I walked over to my best friends house, and found him and his family all infected. I shot them. I gave up on finding fellow survivors. I had already killed my parents, sister, brother, friends parents, and my friend. I didn't need more death under my belt. I drove to a local supermarket and stocked up on canned goods. Ravioli, green beans, cranberry sauce, you name it. I was leaving the building with two shopping carts filled when a crazy jumped me. I tried to get him off me to talk her. She wouldn't listen. So I shot her. Uncle Sam had given up on us now. 'Said that they would come back in a months time with a cure. I call bullshit. It was bullshit. I got out of the city, out of the state, our of the country, and went up to Canada. Maybe they would be uninfected. I arrived at the boarder to find it long abandoned. I drove through, and eventually finding a log cabin in the middle of no where. Good enough place to hide. I tried the door. Locked. I looked in through the window. Cabin was dark. I pulled out my pistol and shot the lock a few times. The door swung open. I walked inside. A TV sat in the corner. I turned it on. Static. No good. I walked out of the cabin to realize the gigantic hole in the side. Half the building was gone, actually. No good. I gathered all the remaining supplies in the half log cabin and got in my car. I drove to a nearby town. It was inhabited by survivors. They let me in. I drove to a local bar. Drinking rules don't apply now, right? I ask the bar tender for a beer. He looks at me, then laughs. I don't laugh. He asks me if I was 21. I asked if it mattered. He cocked an eyebrow and turned around to grab me a bottle. I over heard some hillbillies talking about the virus. They called it The Plague. Not to long after, we all heard a siren. People we're worrying. The siren was to alarm when a horde of infected were going to sack the city. The infected run into the city, killing people, destroying cars and buildings. I drew my shotgun to kill an infected running at me. I forgot to reload. I panicked, and saw it running closer. I turned around and ran. The infected woman caught up with me. She bit me. I'm now infected. Your all doomed. You cannot outrun The Plague. No matter where you go, it will always follow.